


Por favor, fique comigo

by Blancheflor



Series: My Candy Love x Reader [2]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Sexual Abuse, Songfic, Yandere
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancheflor/pseuds/Blancheflor
Summary: Ele achava que não poderia ama-la ainda mais, que seu amor já estava no limite, oh! como ele esteve errado todo esse tempo, seu coração inchou de amor por (S/N) infinitamente mais. Mesmo que ele recitasse todos os poemas de amor já escritos, cantasse todas as músicas românticas ou comprasse todas as flores do mundo, nada disso poderia expressar o imenso amor que ele sentia por ela.
Relationships: Castiel (My Candy Love)/Reader
Series: My Candy Love x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486943
Kudos: 6





	Por favor, fique comigo

**Author's Note:**

> Então, como você pode perceber esse material e adulto, então e recomendado apenas para maiores de idade. Se você tem menos de 18 anos e melhor sair daqui o quanto antes, no entanto você pode ler se quiser, mais saiba que a inocência dos seus olhos será para sempre corrompida....se é que já não foi.  
> Eu nunca fui boa com gramática, então perdoe-me pelos eventuais erros de digitação.  
> Obs: Por favor, eu recomendado que você leia todas as advertências dessa história antes de ler.
> 
> Chaves: S/N - seu nome

_Hey (hey)_

_Qual é o problema com a sua cabeça, sim_

_Hey (hey)_

_Qual é o problema com a sua mente_

_E seu sinal an-a, oh-oh-oh_

_Hey (hey)_

_Nada de errado com_ _sua cabeça_

_Baby, encontre, venha e encontre_

_Hey, com isso baby_

_Porque você está bem_

_E você é minha, e você parece tão divina_

(S/N) se debateu como um inseto tentando desesperadamente escapar da teia da aranha, mas suas tentativas provaram-se inúteis mesmo que o um único fio de esperança a incentivasse a chutar ou arranhar o seu captor, o aperto das mãos nos seus pulsos parecia de ferro ao ponto de interromper o fluxo de sangue, causando a dormência dos braços. Sua garganta já estava seca de tanto gritar por socorro, que infelizmente para ela ninguém parecia ouvir, a situação ficava ainda pior com ela deitada na cama só de calcinha e sutiã com o dito homem entre as suas pernas.

Castiel assistiu maravilhado a sua garota lutar de baixo dele como uma leoa em caça, contudo ele não iria ceder, não depois de levar tanto tempo para encontrar a mulher da sua vida. Ele tinha absoluta certeza de que ela era o amor da sua vida no momento em que a viu pela primeira vez pelos corredores da faculdade.

Ele tentou se aproximar dela e ganhar a sua simpatia aos poucos, a levando para shows da sua banda ou a passeios pela cidade além de sempre fazer dupla com ela nos trabalhos da faculdade. Entretanto suas tentativas de conquista-la se mostraram um fracasso total, ela nunca parecia ter um interesse romântico nele ou qualquer outra pessoa, exceto pelos atores de filmes ou personagens fictícios.

Para ser honesto, (S/N) parecia dar mais importância em ajudar animais abandonados do que cuidar de si mesma. Vamos apenas dizer que ela era do tipo de garota que só se empenhava em ter sucesso nos estudos do que na vida amorosa, preferindo mil vezes ler um livro nos dormitórios do que ir as festas organizadas pelos capitães do time de basquete da faculdade, sua única ambição era concluir a sua graduação com louvor e ter uma carreira promissora no mercado de trabalho, por isso ela sempre foi classificada de certinha e sonhadora.

Se fosse qualquer outra garota ele teria respeitado o seu limite de ficar apenas na zona da amizade, mas (S/N) não era apenas uma garota qualquer, ela era a sua alma gêmea feita especialmente, (e especificamente), para ele, por isso que ele não entendia o porquê dela não conseguir olhar para ele mais do que apenas um amigo, o que havia de errado com ela? Foi então que ele percebeu que não havia nada de errado com ela, (S/N) é perfeita do jeito que ela é, o único erro era o dele por não ter demostrado o seu amor por ela antes.

Um sorriso leve se formou nos seus lábios finos quando sentiu o corpo dela relaxar, (contra a sua vontade devido ao cansaço da luta), (S/N) parecia etérea embaixo dele. Seu corpo pequeno brilhando de suor na luz fraca que atravessava a cortina da janela, o peito subindo e descendo de exaustão, e os lábios abertos em busca de oxigênio. (S/N) parecia tão linda e frágil, e a melhor parte era saber que ela é sua.

_Venha e pegue seu amor_

_Venha e pegue seu amo_

_Venha e pegue seu amor_

_Venha e pegue seu amor_

Castiel beijou carinhosamente a testa de (S/N) depositando outro nas bochechas, nariz, têmpora, terminando nos lábios que ele desejou tantas vezes em sentir nos seus e... Inferno, os lábios dela eram tão macios fazendo com que ele a beijasse com mais fervor, como um animal saciando a sua cede no verão mais quente.

Ele não pode evitar de sorrir no beijo quando ela gemeu durante o beijo, o que foi bom sinal de que ela estava gostando. Quando ela gemeu outra vez, ele sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido para a suas regiões inferiores, deixando sua boxer mais apertado.

Castiel já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes ele se aliviou com as próprias mãos pensando nela, ele desejava todas as noites que ela soubesse o quanto ela o afetava fisicamente, era torturante estar no mesmo ambiente que ela e não se excitar simplesmente por sentir o perfume dela no ar, ele gozava ainda mais forte ao imagina-la gerando o seu bebê no ventre. O desespero do seu corpo era tamanho que ele automaticamente fraccionou os sexos ainda vestidos em busca de alívio para a dor da excitação.

Ele desconectou o beijo aproveitando a fraqueza dela para arrancar o restante das vestes ofensivas ficando pele a pele e... Por Deus! Ela era tão linda e perfeita, a imagem que ele construiu dela em sua mente era uma comparação triste com a real, não havia nada no mundo á altura de sua beleza, e saber que ele foi o único a vê-la em toda a sua glória aumentou infinitamente mais a sua possessividade sobre ela.

(S/N) tentou futilmente se livrar uma última vez, mas não lhe restava mais forças e nem oxigênio suficiente para lutar e aparentemente nenhum filho de Deus apareceria para liberta-la. Os olhos dela arderam com lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, mas ela se recusou terminantemente a quebrantar diante dele, ela teria que ser forte e rezar para que isso acabasse logo.

Ele sorriu docemente para (S/N) a admirando com amor, feliz por ela ter aceito o destino deles de se tornarem um.

\- Eu te amo. - Ele murmurou beijando com ternura a testa dela antes de penetrá-la e quebrar o hímen, esticando rudemente o interior virgem de (S/N).

Castiel assistiu com tristeza a dor iminente da sua alma gêmea refletida no seu rosto querubim ao embainha-lo completamente, ele odiava ter que causar qualquer tipo de dor a ela, mas não havia nada o que ele pudesse fazer. Entretanto, ele não podia negar que estava orgulhoso de ser o primeiro e único de (S/N), afinal, antes ele do que outro no seu lugar. Ele afrouxou o aperto nos pulsos dela apenas para que o sangue pudesse circular e evitar mais câimbras. Ele gostaria de solta-lá e delinear os contornos do corpo dela com as mãos, mas (S/N) ainda poderia fugir, então era mais prudente mantê-la presa por em quanto, pelo menos por essa noite.

Abaixando-se com cuidado, Castiel plantou beijos na mandíbula parando um instante no pescoço para deixar marcas, (deixando uma mensagem clara de que (S/N) pertencia apenas e somente a ele), indo mais baixo na clavícula, parando no meio do vale entre os seios. Ele gemeu ao sentir as paredes internas dela se contraírem ao redor de sua masculinidade, a sensação de ter o calor dela embainhando a sua espessura era maravilhoso.

Levantando o tronco devagar para ter uma melhor visão e alavancagem, Castiel começou com movimentos suaves apenas para testar se (S/N) ainda sentia algum desconforto, observando com atenção o rosto do seu anjo embaixo dele. Aparentemente ela ainda sentia dor, no entanto era insignificante em comparação há de instantes atrás, então ele deduziu ir um pouco mais rápido.

Castiel admirou hipnotizado as feições da sua alma gêmea mudaram de desconforto para prazer. Bochechas rosadas, olhos firmemente fechados, cabeça jogada para trás, e lábios abertos em um gemido silencioso a fizeram parecer divina. Ele achava que não poderia ama-la ainda mais, que seu amor já estava no limite, oh! como ele esteve errado todo esse tempo, seu coração inchou de amor por (S/N) infinitamente mais. Mesmo que ele recitasse todos os poemas de amor já escritos, cantasse todas as músicas românticas ou comprasse todas as flores do mundo, nada disso poderia expressar o imenso amor que ele sentia por ela.

_Hey (hey)_

_Qual é o problema com você se sentir bem_

_Você não se sente bem, baby_

_Hey, oh, sim_

_Pegue da principal videira, tudo bem_

_Eu disse encontre, encontre_

_Vá em frente e ame se você gosta, sim_

_Hey (hey)_

_É o seu negócio se você quer algum, levará algum_

_Vamos juntos, baby_

Ele nem percebeu os olhos picarem em lágrimas, botando mais força nas suas estocadas no corpo frágil da sua amada. Ele olhou para baixo onde os seus corpos se conectavam quando sentiu o interior de (S/N) engolir e apertar a sua masculinidade como um vício, ele sabia que ela estava chegando ao clímax e ele próprio não estava muito longe da ruptura.

De repente ele viu (S/N) abrir os olhos com horror provavelmente percebendo que ele não estava usando camisinha. Ele não usaria um de qualquer maneira mesmo que ela implora-se por isso, era insuportável ter algo que o separasse dela sem contar que isso só atrapalharia a prazer deles, nada no mundo daria a satisfação de sentir as paredes de veludo de (S/N) o embainhando e revestindo o seu órgão genital com os seus fluidos fazendo com que ele deslizasse mais facilmente.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas quando ela apertou as coxas no quadril dele, em outra tentativa vã de parar as suas investidas. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em diversão, mudando um pouco o ângulo das estocadas para acertar um ponto dentro dela que a fez ver estrelas, foi tudo o que foi preciso para (S/N) se perder no prazer outra vez.

Apenas os gemidos, a respiração ofegante dos amantes, e pele batendo na pele eram ouvidos no quarto. Castiel gemeu baixinho ao observar a sua amada arquear as costas praticamente exibindo os seios para ele, e não perdendo essa oportunidade ele abaixou-se para colocar um na boca sugando como uma bebê faminto, subindo pouco tempo depois para descansar a sua testa na dela.

(S/N) abriu os olhos ao sentir a respiração quente de Castiel bater no seu rosto. Ele olhou para ela com tanto amor que ela se esqueceu-se momentaneamente que ela só estava aqui porque ele a forçou.

\- Eu te amo, eu te amo tanto (S/N), por favor fique comigo baby. - Ele repetiu a sua declaração de amor dessa vez mais emocional e menos possessivo.

Foi o ponto de ruptura para que Castiel e (S/N) chegasse ao clímax em sincronia, gritando o nome um do outro há plenos pulmões. Ele manteve firmemente o quadril acoplado ao dela para que ela pudesse receber até a última gota da sua semente quente. No final, toda energia restante foi drenada dos seus corpos, Castiel só teve tempo de desmoronar para o lado da cama puxando (S/N) junto para que eles estivessem frente a frente.

Alguns minutos depois de ambos recuperarem o fôlego, Castiel e (S/N) finalmente encarando-se com os olhos semicerrados. Castiel sorriu para (S/N), encostando a testa na dela antes de puxar o lençol sobre eles e a abraçar até que eles não soubessem onde um corpo terminava e o outro começava. Eles estavam sujos de suor e sêmen mas também tão exaustos para mexer sequer um músculo, e ele tinha absoluta certeza de (S/N) não o deixaria, não depois de consumarem o seu amor.

Três meses depois, (S/N) descobriu que estava grávida, Castiel chorou emocionado abraçando e beijando o rosto de (S/N) incansavelmente prometendo que eles se casariam o mais rápido possível, ele mal podia esperar para segurar o seu filho nos seus braços. Já (S/N) não sabia se chorava de nervosismo ou felicidade, ela teria um bebê com o homem que a engravidou de propósito apenas para prende-lá a ele.

Ela não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso quando o padre os declarou marido e mulher, só lhe restou tempo para comprar o enxoval do bebê, fazer os pré-natais e escolher um nome para o seu filho, além de claro, manter Castiel sob controle. Porque só Deus e (S/N) sabem do que Castiel é capaz de fazer para conseguir o que quer ou de proteger a sua esposa e filho, mais isso meus caros leitores e história para outro momento.

_Hey (hey)_

_Qual é o problema com você se sentir bem_

_Você não se sente bem, baby_

_Hey, oh, sim_

_Pegue da principal videira, tudo bem_

**Come And Get Your Love - Redbone**

**Author's Note:**

> Não e a primeira vez que eu escrevo um lemon, mais é a primeira vez que eu tento escrever um não tão explicitamente.  
> Peço desculpas se alguém se sentiu desagradável por ler esse trabalho, eu estou um pouco envergonhada por escrever esse tipo de coisa, eu vou tentar escrever outras fanfics fofinhas se preferirem (encolhe os ombros envergonhada), ou eu posso continuar a escrever esse tipo de trabalho se quiserem ou for solicitado.  
> Espero nos vermos na próxima, abraços da tia Livy.


End file.
